


Календарь встреч

by PlainTiger



Series: Тайные встречи [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cultural Differences, Developing Relationship, Everton F.C., M/M, Manchester United, Out of Character, Partners to Lovers, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top!Marouane
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Ничто их не разлучит.
Relationships: Leighton Baines/Marouane Fellaini
Series: Тайные встречи [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736650





	Календарь встреч

**Author's Note:**

> Гугл Доки говорят, что работа написана аж в 2015 году, когда я еще толком не знала о заместительных синонимах и прочих штуках. Решила выложить, немного почистив, потому что а почему бы и нет.  
> Таймлайн — с 2008 по 2014.

Пятое октября стало для Маруана особенным днем. Красные Дьяволы выиграли у Ирисок 2-1, Давид де Хеа был просто богом, а его самого наконец-то после травмы выпустили на поле. И все-таки кое-что омрачало радость: он впервые вышел играть против своего бывшего клуба. Победа твоей команды — это, конечно, хорошо, но только тогда, когда ты не знаешь, как плохо сейчас близкому человеку в другой раздевалке. Он наверняка был расстроен: идеальная статистика забитых пенальти испорчена одним отбитым. К тому же видеть своего давнего друга в стане соперника всегда тяжело.

Да и не только друга.

Все началось с перехода Маруана в «Эвертон». Смуглый и кудрявый юноша сразу привлек внимание всей команды. Зная лишь несколько фраз на английском, он смог уже в первый день произвести на них хорошее впечатление. Но больше всего ему приглянулся один паренек, с которым он поначалу долго не мог найти общий язык. Сперва из-за сильной, граничащей с нездоровой скромности: Маруану потребовалось время, чтобы выдавить из него хотя бы одно слово. Затем, когда ему это все же удалось, Маруан удивился тому, как говорит этот скромник: настолько сильно ливерпульский английский отличался от того, что он изучал в школе. Даже имя не было похоже на типичные британские: Маруан клялся, что никогда в своей жизни не слышал имени Лейтон. Зато оно запомнилось ему мгновенно.

Вскоре после этого их дружба стала только крепнуть. Маруан понимал язык все лучше и лучше, мог поддерживать все больше тем. С каждым днем он приближался к своей заветной цели: понять, что же все-таки у Лейтона на уме.

Однажды случилось то, что повернуло их отношения в совершенно другое русло. Во время тренировки Лейтон настолько впечатлил Маруана своими навыками, что ему захотелось по-особенному похвалить друга. Когда в раздевалке они остались одни, Маруан крепко обнял его и произнес: «Молодец, мой маленький скромняга». Это было первое, что пришло Маруану в голову, но в память оно въелось накрепко.

Именно с этими словами он, пригласив Лейтона к себе в честь окончания сезона, внезапно его поцеловал. Ему хотелось этого еще с самой первой их встречи, а фирменный английский эль послужил топливом для шальных мыслей. Маруан добился своего: сперва ошеломленный, Лейтон все же ответил на поцелуй. И тогда Маруан понял, что скрывала эта скромность. Он не ожидал такой страсти от человека, который раньше и заговорить-то с ним боялся.

Казалось бы, после этого случая дружбе должен был настать конец, но они общались как ни в чем не бывало, кроме одной даты: двадцать восьмое число каждого месяца. В этот день они заказывали номер в отеле на вечер и оставались совершенно одни. Можно было делать все что угодно, говорить о любых вещах, вытаскивать наружу самые откровенные мысли, не боясь, что о них станет известно другим. Если на этот день выпадал матч, то можно было обсудить ошибки или похвалить за хорошую игру. Просто расслабиться и побыть откровенными друг с другом. Выплеснуть накопившиеся чувства. Почему именно двадцать восьмое? Отчасти из-за того, что это была сумма номеров на их футболках, отчасти из-за того, что конец месяца был лучшим днем для подведения итогов.

Традиция сохранилась и после перехода Маруана в «Манчестер Юнайтед». Она стала значить для него еще больше: этот день был чуть ли не единственным, когда он мог увидеться с Лейтоном. Поэтому Маруан с нетерпением ждал двадцать восьмое, чтобы вновь открыть ту самую дверь и вновь сказать, как сильно его любит и скучает по нему.

И вот, за неделю до матча Дьяволов с Ирисками, двадцать восьмого сентября они лежали в постели и смотрели друг другу в глаза.

— Босс говорит, что я буду на скамейке запасных, — сказал Маруан. — Может, даже выпустит на поле.

— Это же прекрасно! — улыбнулся Лейтон.

— Не знаю. Мне будет тяжело играть против тех, с кем я провел столько лет, — вздохнул Маруан и тихо добавил: — Мне будет тяжело играть против тебя.

Лейтон прекрасно все понимал. Он сам когда-то говорил, насколько сложно было ему выходить на одно поле с «Уиганом» после перехода в «Эвертон». Погладив заросшую щеку Маруана, он сказал:

— Не расстраивайся. Помни, что мы соперники всего лишь на полтора часа. За пределами поля мы по-прежнему твои друзья.

Если бы травма случилась чуть позже, не было бы так тяжело сейчас, думал Маруан. Они всегда случаются не вовремя. Наверное, единственный раз, когда это было ему на руку — его несостоявшийся переход в «Наполи». Он тогда хоть и расстроился, но втайне благодарил высшие силы за то, что остался в Англии.

— Слушай, я хочу спросить тебя кое о чем, — сказал Маруан.

— Все что угодно, Фелли, говори, что тебе хочется.

Он долго собирался с мыслями, но все же решился задать терзавший его вопрос:

— Если бы я уехал в Италию, ты бы не забыл о двадцать восьмом?

— Ты знаешь ответ.

— Я хочу его услышать. Скажи мне.

Лейтон придвинулся к нему поближе, крепко обнял и ответил:

— Ни один человек, ни одно событие и ни одна травма не помешали бы мне купить билеты в Неаполь и встретиться с тобой.

Маруан ощущал, как горячее дыхание скользило по волосам. Не зря он подружился с Лейтоном: в нем скрывалась такая искренняя доброта, что его невозможно было не любить. В ответ Маруан поцеловал его в губы и уснул, не выпуская из объятий.

Луи ван Гал сдержал свое обещание. Маруан вложил в игру «Манчестера» все свои силы, забыв на время о дружбе. С Лейтоном играть было тяжело: хотелось, чтобы такой талант выступал на твоей стороне, а не против тебя, но даже это не помогло ему сравнять счет. После одиннадцати мучительных минут все закончилось. Одни ликовали, другие уходили со стадиона, опустив головы. Такова игра, таковы правила.

Свисток вернул их в реальный мир. Они сразу же обнялись, как в старые добрые времена. По Лейтону было видно, что результат его расстроил, но Маруан знал, как его развеселить, хоть немного. Пригнувшись, он шепнул на ухо три заветных слова:

— Мой маленький скромняга.

И ничто их не разлучит.


End file.
